Kantenjiu
by xiamei
Summary: The strangest situations can generate the most fulfilling of realizations. satoXdai, implied kradXdark. Sequel to G Angel's Under the Covers. Although if you don't want to read M, you can read it as is. Rated T for shounenai and innuendos.


KANTENJIU: SEQUEL TO GUNNING ANGEL'S UNDER THE COVERS

Xia Mei: There's a part in the fic where Satoshi (& Daisuke) mention(s?) something that wasn't in "Under the Covers"… just imagine that it came _before_ that fic, 'coz **_someone _**forgot… among other things… >mumble> and she made me wait _half a year_…

G Angel (who is currently bound quite uncomfortably above a boiling vat of goo): >squirms helplessly> HALF A YEAR? THAT'S SO NOT TRUE! YOU'RE SO MEAN TO MEEE!

Xia Mei: >innocent smile> _Who's _mean to _who_? Besides, that's _my _line. >cranks the lever beside her a bit>

G Angel (who is now a few inches closer to the vat): OIII! The vapor's starting to BUUURN! XIAMEI! >struggles deperately> IF I DIE YOUR X-1999 DVDS WILL NEVER RETURN YOU!

Xia Mei: >mumbles> drat. FINE! >evil smirk> But before that… the DISCLAIMER… >enunciating _very slowly_> this story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Yukiru Sugisaki, Asuka Comics, and the various animation companies who aired the anime. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

G Angel: XIAMEI!

Xia Mei: >still speaking slowly> Oh yeah! and the WARNINGS: shounen-ai… hmm… written with only around 3 hours of sleep for the past 72 or so hours… unbeta-ed, not even re-read… rated T for innuendos and possibly making out… fluffy at parts… teeny weeny spoiler(s?) if you squint… what else? puts hand on chin Is that all? I think that's all… _Is_ it all?

G Angel: SERIOUSLY!

Xia Mei: >sigh> yare yare… >goes off to free G Angel, contemplating whether to accidentally drop her in the vat anyway>

… Moral of the scene: a sleep deprived Xia Mei is bad for G Angel's health, because it means she's probably feeling sadistic and more insane than usual.

READ: I'm really bad at making titles, so if anyone can think of a good one, please tell me :)

"Kantenjiu" can mean the ff: welcome/beneficial rain in a drought; realization of something eagerly looked for; a welcome relief

* * *

Daisuke woke up strangely comfortable that morning. Well, there was a strange ache in his posterior, but it was ignorable. The red-head sighed and snuggled closer to the warmth he was laying on, fully intending to drift off once more.

Of course, after a minute or so, even Daisuke's sleep-hazy mind managed to register some things… _off_… For example, his blanket was strangely thinner than he remembered, and was not of the same warm material he had gotten used to in his three days and two nights in his assigned room. His previously semi-comfortable bed seemed to have lost all its softness during the night, and now felt more like a floor than a cushion. He also felt strangely… bare, as if he were sleeping naked, which was definitely odd because Daisuke was quite fond of his wide array of comfortable Emiko-bought pj's. And of course, the most bizarre thing of all… his pillow wasn't as soft and fluffy as he remembered, and was, well… _moving_. Barely moving, but still…

The Niwa heir popped one eye open, and the eyebrow of said eye twitched. Slowly, the other eye followed. His "pillow" was turning out to be a "torso". An undeniably _nude_ torso. Daisuke took a deep breath and willed himself not to panic… yet.

Daisuke shifted slightly, crimson eyes following the line of the smooth collarbone now revealed to him, to a pale neck with a few wisps of platinum hair on it. Daisuke knew only _one_ person with that shade of hair, and he was both most relieved and most horrified at the realization of who his companion was. Relieved, because it wasn't some random stranger, and because the person protected him, well, at least _this_ side of him more often than not. Horrified, because he had been _sleeping_ with one _toplessHiwatari-previously-Hikari Satoshi_. Naked. Undressed. Bare. Nude. Unclothed.

_Now _was _definitely_ time to panic.

Daisuke sat up abruptly and was ready to scuttle away, except for two realizations. One: moving away would fully expose his birthday suit to the world—which consisted singularly of Satoshi for the moment. And two: a brief movement of his leg had revealed that Satoshi was wearing just about as much clothes as _he_ was, a.k.a. none, which meant that bringing the blanket with him was a big no-no as well.

The ever-suffering Niwa resisted the urge to hit his head on the hardwood floor until he passed out.

"Stop moving."

Daisuke nearly jumped at the firm but soft command. How in the world could the other boy be so _calm_? It wasn't everyday that you woke up completely devoid of clothing beside your equally bare assigned roommate in a place that wasn't even your _room_ but a cabin in the middle of who-knows-where. His eyebrow twitched once more at the rueful fact that he couldn't even panic properly about all this. Sighing pitifully, Daisuke recalled whatever he could about the previous night.

Storm warning. Thievery assignment. Satoshi insisting for him not to go. Daisuke insisting to Dark not to go. Dark going anyway. A sea of white. Oblivion.

"I told you not to go."

_I told you not to go._

Satoshi's statement to Daisuke and Daisuke's to Dark were made in perfect synchrony.

Dark was apparently lost to the world, so the reply came only from Daisuke.

"I didn't _want_ to go you know, but then Dark pointed out that the painting wouldn't just seal _itself_, so…" Daisuke said quickly, reflexively looking at his companion's face.

Satoshi was apparently still having trouble with his blood circulation, because he was staring quite blankly, even more than usual, at the ceiling, and looked paler than he normally was.

"Are you… okay?"

"Aa."

Silence.

"A…anou, Hiwatari-kun? How did we… get… here…?"

"…I don't feel quite comfortable telling you…"

Brief silence.

"…was it… something to do with Dark and Krad?" Daisuke was now sweating nervously.

"…Aa" Satoshi muttered, sitting up slowly. His blood pressure was finally decent enough.

Daisuke thought darkly of giving Dark a talking-to when the brunette finally woke up. If Dark wanted to do… _things like that_ with Krad, or anyone else for that matter, the phantom thief should at least be courteous enough to dress and position himself decently afterwards. He was, after all, living in a host.

A bolt of lightning seemed to strike Daisuke at that thought. Dark was in a host. Daisuke was that host. Krad was also in a host. That host was Satoshi.

"But… he… in… _my_… no… _they_… in _our_…" Daisuke's voice was hinting at a touch of hysteria.

Therefore, invariably, he and Satoshi…

Daisuke's voice was coming out in squeaks. "…it's like… second degree…"

Satoshi's cheek twitched ever so slightly. He had come to the same conclusion as soon as he finally made Krad cough up what happened, and had already come to terms with that fact a little bit after he told Daisuke to stop moving. And he found that he didn't mind that fact even as much as an eighth of how Daisuke was taking it.

…In any case, The platinum-haired genius found the other boy's reluctance to even _utter_ the word 'sex' amusing.

"There's no harm in saying the word 'sex', Niwa." This time, the Ice Hunter could not suppress his smirk.

Spotting the pile of clothes in the corner, Daisuke actually scuttled quickly away this time and heaped the piles of cloth on himself.

"There _is_ when _I'm_ actually involved! I'm _fifteen_…! I… _we're_ too young for… _that_!"

Satoshi sighed. "Well, if you think of it technically, it was Krad and Dark, and they _are_…" A pause. "_centuries_ old…"

"But still! _We're__fifteen_ and they're in… in _our_ bodies!"

The Hikari and Hiwatari heir couldn't decide whether to sulk or be exasperated. He settled for an awkward in-between.

"Don't tell me you haven't had _dreams_ at that age…?"

Daisuke turned a beet red, and sputtered indignantly, answering Satoshi's question.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. After all, everyone gets it."

"It… that's not it!" Daisuke squeaked. It was one thing having _normal_ hormone-driven dreams of _girls _you_ liked_, and another to be having _unspeakable_ dreams of… _someone else_ and talking to… to… _Hiwatari Satoshi_ about it. The Niwa's face was now just about as red as his hair and eyes now, and he could feel a trickle of blood in his nose starting at the memories his thoughts sparked. Come to think of it, he'd never actually _had_ the aforementioned _normal_ dreams and have been having an excessive amount of the _unspeakables_ instead…

Satoshi was hopelessly intrigued. "Oh? Then what is it?" He muttered absently, wrapping the blanket around his lower half for the sole sake of not freaking his companion out any more than the latter already was.

"I… It's nothing!" came the too-quick answer.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow and sauntered closer to the redhead. Daisuke attempted to scamper back, only to bump into the corner of the wall. Dark's host rued the moment either of the two other-worldly beings deposited the clothes so near a corner.

Satoshi was now just a few inches away now. Daisuke felt the welling trickle of blood finally drip at the notion that they were both wearing nothing and were only covered half-heartedly by easily removable pieces of cloth.

Satoshi smirked triumphantly at the sight of the blood dripping slowly from Daisuke's nose. He was a police detective, after all, so his powers of observation and induction, and all other aspects of logical reasoning, for that matter, were superb. And he had deemed it safe to assume just _who, why, and how_ Daisuke was acting the way he was.

"Hiwatari-kun! What are you…?"

"I think I've found out…"

Daisuke turned even redder if it were possible.

"But I'd like to… test out my hypothesis, first…"

With that statement, Satoshi bent down and kissed the shell-shocked Daisuke. It was a simple kiss, really, just a touch of lips. There were no fireworks, but it could definitely be heaven and was just… overall right. Daisuke relaxed almost immediately, and closed his eyes contentedly, the fierce blush that had settled on his cheeks earlier now just dabs of pink on rosy cheeks.

Satisfied with the response, Satoshi smiled softly.

"I told you before, right? _Ore ga hoshii no wa omae dake da_."

Daisuke looked away shyly at both the rare smile and the statement.

"Hi… Hiwatari-kun, you pervert."

"Satoshi's fine, _Ni-wa._"

The light blush turned a tinge darker. "Anou… if I'm going to start calling you Satoshi, then… you should… just call me Daisuke…"

Satoshi's smile grew warmer.

"Sounds good, Daisuke."

Satoshi leaned in for another kiss. Now confident of the other's feelings, he nipped slightly at the other's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Daisuke willingly relented.

As tongues danced in an age-old, bone-tingling pattern, Daisuke felt his heartbeat quickening, and a familiar warmth spreading throughout his body like a searing fire.

If Dark weren't so deeply asleep, Daisuke was sure he'd have turned into the thief.

If Krad weren't so deeply asleep, Satoshi was sure he'd have turned into the hunter.

Things really had a way to work out, in the end, whenever a certain red-head was involved. Lady Luck's favourite, definitely. Perhaps even Destiny's. I guess this time, it's working out better because of the added bonus of the guilt of Satoshi's hardships weighing down on whatever heavenly entities watching over them.

And so, Lost in the middle of nowhere and the blistering cold of a winter morning high up in the mountains, Niwa Daisuke finally found his answers, and Hiwatari Satoshi could finally feel warmth.

* * *

1600 words. Sorry, I really have a thing for ending on an exact number… >sweatdrop> (G Angel screams "OC!" in the background)

CLARIFICATIONS:

Dull ache in Dai's posterior: well, it's supposed to hurt Dark, and since he's technically in Daisuke's body… >shrug> It didn't hurt as much for Dai, though, because it still happened to _Dark and Dark's form_, after all… it's like, only remnants are left for Daisuke and Satoshi from whatever happens to Krad and Dark, and that's why there's no semblance of afterglow, either.

3 days 2 nights: they went up Friday, were supposed to come down Sunday, but got delayed because of the storm. So it's Monday right now.

Platinum: I'm not really fond of the word "blunette"… therefore, since Sato's hair is actually light enough to be considered platinum, I call it that. Not platinum blonde, but simply platinum.

"Hiwatari-previously-Hikari": emphasis on Sato's 2 "anti Dark-and-therefore-Daisuke" roles. "Hiwatari" as police chief, "Hikari" as the rival, the 'hunter' of the Niwa.

Reflexively looked: it's reflex for Dai-chan to look at the face of whoever he's talking to.

Aspects of logical reasoning: induction, deduction, abduction… I know there are more, but… I can't be bothered to remember them.

The Japanese line: I just HAD to quote it! It's my favourite quote of all! In fact, I gushed about it about 10 minutes after my Japanese-dull brain registered the meaning while painstakingly translating the manga. So fine, Sato was addressing Dark then, but I can dream, can't I? Think of it as Satoshi looking for Daisuke in Dark, or thinking of Daisuke while saying this because he didn't think he'd ever have the guts to actually tell Dai face to face. So there. It means "I want (only) you." And 'hoshii' is want; wish for; in need of; desire, in a very… strong way, so to say. >smirk>

In my world, they did nothing but kiss and got dressed (blushing and shyly) soon after, realizing that they should trek back while the storm's out and it was early enough not to get caught. Even if Wizu was masquerading as Daisuke, people would wonder why he wasn't awake yet at around noon, and would invariably question even Satoshi's absence then. They were used to Satoshi disappearing, yes, but it was common knowledge that he never missed attendance checks, one of which was scheduled for noon that day. I left it open-ended for perverts like G Angel, though.

Why didn't it become an M? Well, Dai-chan is far too innocent-minded for that as of now. Dreams are fine, because he _is_ a boy in his teens, but otherwise… well, Satoshi will have to taint his mind a bit more… think of it this way, although "unspeakable dreams" entail a naughty Daisuke, that's his subconscious speaking, and his conscious self might not be comfortable with it (yet), and what's unspeakable for Daisuke might not be as… impish as Satoshi'd probably enjoy to think.

…Yes, Satoshi is a pervert. Most definitely.

Side comment: I _definitely_ feel for Satoshi. He's my brother in pain. Bad hypotension really sucks, man, seriously. It makes you sluggish and stuff, and if you sit up or stand up or generally change positions not slowly enough, you either see black spots or your vision takes a momentary leave. Not to mention the black-outs after extensive physical training… which is the worst for me 'coz it's keeping me away from my overdue 1st Dan Blackbelt in Taekwondo.

* * *

omake… sorta… this is ignorable… just made out of boredom

G Angel: >stares> It's not an M…

Xia Mei: So it isn't.

G Angel: It's… not an M…

Xia Mei: I _know_. I made it, remember?

G Angel: How can I bribe you to write an M? >thinks wistfully of the probable gushing amount of foreplay an M-rated Xia Mei fic would have>

Xia Mei: >says quickly> Your 10 volumes of DNAngel manga and all your anime DVDs.

G Angel: Oka… No!

Xia Mei: >shrugs> It was worth a try. In any case, a bribe, huh? >eyes still boiling vat of goo in corner> How about stepping into that? >mutters quietly> After all, I had you state in your will to give me all anime and manga paraphernalia at the moment of your death…

G Angel: >twitch> uuuh… >actually ponders about it, and mutters to self> if I die, I'll be able to haunt you and watch and read everything with you anyway…

Xia Mei: >grins evilly>

>>>Later, when G Angel has temporarily decided that she loved her life enough to not sacrifice it for an M fic

Xia Mei: G Angel told me that someone wanted sato/dai angst… does it still hold true? I might make one soon…

G Angel: >doom lines/panic> NOOO! NO ANGST! NO AAANGST!

Xia Mei: >points thumb at vat nonchalantly> I could even change the goo into water, or cream… even chocolate. Anything you'd prefer…

G Angel: >twitches, but contemplates on the pros and cons again anyway>

Xia Mei: … >clears throat> Anyway, while G Angel's off contemplating my… proposition, her… inner voice is asking me to tell you to read her review if you need a good laugh… Oh yeah, I would've posted this sooner, but _someone_ wanted the first review, so… >whispers conspiringly> help me get her to jump into the vat!


End file.
